Foolish Hearts
by Insane Orenji
Summary: 3 years have passed since the end of GRevolution… Kai, Max, Rei, Tyson, Tala and Bryan have started attending high school like normal teens. However, the boys find themselves entangled in a complex web of relationships.


Warning Slash/Shounen-ai don't like don't read 

Anime: Beyblade

Rating: T (slight violence/adult themes later on)

I don't own anything from Beyblade (the characters), the OCs in this fic belong to my friend "The Almighty Kit", but I do own the opening theme song. Kit owns the ending song which will be posted when the fic is complete. Also for those of you Kenny lovers out there, I humbly apologize but he will not be in the fiction.

**This story is dedicated to my beloved sis Kit (The Almighty Kit) and my dear friend Jules (Celestia Capedalupo). They are both awesome writers so check out their fictions sometime !**

Summary: 3 years have passed since the end of G-Revolution… Kai, Max, Rei, Tyson, Tala and Bryan have started attending high school like normal teens. However, the boys find themselves entangled in a complex web of relationships. As if not enough, another ex-blading team of boys show up at their school and drama ensues!

Foolish Hearts

Opening Theme Song

opening screen scrolls from left to right showing Kai looking to the left side with his arms crossed, Max looking slightly up towards the left with his arms folded above his head, Tyson is turned away from Max facing right smirking slightly and Rei is on the most right looking down in deep thought – music is playing

_Mesmerizing you with a thick cup of coffee mocha_

_Just wanting you to love me a little more_

The scrolling fades to white and the next scene we see Max and Tyson are at a coffee shop. Max is cutely sipping his mocha as Tyson looks at him adoringly. Max blushes slightly as the camera view aims towards Kai in another corner.

_The experience of not being able to say "I love you"_

_You don't understand these feelings_

Kai looks towards the two sitting at another coffee table and the screen zooms into Kai's crimson eyes. We next see Kai wrap his arms around Max as Max leans on his shoulder. From a side view, they are sitting on a hill watching the beautiful sunset. The frown on Kai's face slightly vanishes as he turns his head slightly to smile at the blonde. Their hairs are slightly wavy as wind brushes by.

_Theres always been someone whos been by your side all along_

_Seeing you together with him in front of me_

_Just reminds me that my feelings are silently being ignored_

The screen now turns to Kai and Max in a classroom. Kai is sitting on a desk, his left foot on the chair and his right foot dangling. Max is sitting one table behind writing something and occasionally looking up at Kai. Tyson is watching the two from outside the classroom with slight anger in his eyes as he clenches his fists. Tyson spins around to see a green haired boy tapping him on the shoulder and gently scolding him.

_Haven't you seen enough of my fragileness?_

_Its something you'll never and never have experienced_

Screen switches to a raven haired neko jin cooking a delicious dinner as Hitoshi storms into the kitchen. Ray turns around as if in wonder. Hitoshi suddenly punches Ray in the face and then pushes him to the ground. Grabbing a wooden club, Hitoshi is about to strike as Ray scampers to the corner. Hitoshi brings the club down and the screen changes again.

_My heartbeat that's turned into heartbreak,_

_My heart that's shattered,_

_You'll never see the suffering you've brought upon me_

A bruised and completely battered Rei trudges on the streets late at night and almost collapses on the ground when a brown haired boy (face is not clear) appears to catch him. Hoisting Rei over his shoulder, he walks off into the distance rapidly.

_So why do I even continue to force myself to love you?_

_I try to offer you my warmth and protection, you push me away coldly_

Next the screen's returned to the school specifically the music auditorium. We see a music class end and the students are packing their belongings. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyson sees Max standing at the door slightly waving at him. The students are all gone by now and Max walks up to Tyson with a CD in his hand. As Max is about to hand Tyson the CD, Tyson embraces Max in a loving hug but Max gently struggles and pushes him off. Hurt is seen on Tyson's face as Max turns and walks away after saying goodbye.

_And I'm forced to close my bedroom door and slump on the floor_

_Crying softly _

_Knowing that you'll never leave his world _

Screen shows an art room and zooms in on a certain red head Tala who's drawing on his easel and in some sort of conversation with Bryan. Suddenly the door is slammed open and a short jet black haired boy storms in smiling at Tala. His face then falters when he sees Bryan and he frowns. Bryan frowns back at him. Friction builds between the two as the screen once again fades.

_I'll stubbornly wait until that day a miracle happens _

_That day it'll suddenly dawn upon you _

_That the real man who loves you has been secretly covering his sadness._

The scene switches to a main busy road as the jet black haired boy walks towards the front. As he passes a telephone pole, a long crimson haired boy is seen leaning against the post. The black haired boy continues walking without turning around to look but the crimson haired boy calls out. Yet the image of the black haired boy fades and the crimson haired boy's green eyes fill with tears.

_Once I thought I would regret this love,_

_Don't wanna love, just a foolish heart_

_My every drop of tear for you_

Scene changes rapidly as the song reaches its ending. First off, we see Tyson pushing Max against a wall and kissing him by force. Second, Tala is seen shouting at Bryan over the cafeteria table. Third, the green haired boy is gasping for his last breath as his eyes brim with tears. Finally, Max is seen crying his eyes out as he tells Kai to get away from him.

_But my arms will always be open for you _

_Any day you feel like coming home again_

The long crimson haired boy is sitting in the lap of the jet black haired boy under a cherry blossom tree. They are laughing happily as they watch the brown haired boy tug Rei's ponytail and Rei scowls with annoyance. On the other side of the tree Max falls asleep with a book on his head and Kai is nowhere to be seen. The opening song thus ends.

Author's note: Well that was the opening song for the beyblade slash fic I'm about to write. Hope some of you enjoyed it and those of you who would like to constructively criticize me, I would greatly appreciate it. I need feedback to improve my writing. So yea thanks for taking the time to read and chapter 1 should be posted very soon. Ja minna-san!


End file.
